


Minato and the Master of Death

by dhyetaX1999



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Master of Death Harry, Mention of Gore, MoD! Harry, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-series Naruto, Sacrifice, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyetaX1999/pseuds/dhyetaX1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: With the forceful release of Kyūbi no Yōko from Kushina's seal, Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato must resort to here to fore untested sealing method; the Shiki Fūjin. The being that he summon to aid him in sealing is not what he imagined Shinigami-sama to look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minato and the Master of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and Harry Potter not mine. Don't sue poor me.
> 
> Warning: AU! Master of Death!Harry. OOC. Un-betaed. Oneshot.

_Humans were composed of two elements; their body which itself was consisted of material components which age and wither in the mortal plane and their soul, which consisted of immaterial component. The soul therefore; is uncountable and indefinable. It houses the base essence of every human, untainted by worldly struggle. It therefore was sacred and ageless. It does not cease to exist as human died in mortal realm. It remain on and on until the end of time and return to Him._

* * *

"Shiki Fūjin!"

As the last syllable was uttered from his mouth and the last set of hand seals were completed, he felt the world at a standstill. The breeze had stopped blowing, the flames from the Kyūbi rampage freezing like a video film being paused. He couldn't feel the pain from the Kyūbi talon impaling him clean through his back and torso. He couldn't even feel Kushina's body which was slumped in his embrace from redirecting the claw from Naruto's vulnerable form.

' _...Am I.. dead?'_ He thought to himself in a detached numbness.

"Not exactly. But you will in a couple of minutes if you continue without receiving treatment."

He wasn't even expecting an answer; moreover an answer for a question he had only uttered in the safe confine of his mind.

"What did you summon me here for, mortal?" The same voice from before asked again. This time the Yondaime Hokage had the presence of mind to lift his head to face the direction the voice come from. What met his eyes was a young man not much younger than himself in appearance with black hair that seems to suck the light around it and eyes the color of the greenest leaves of the forest; the _being_ in front of him was pale and reaching 6'2" in height.

"A-are you the Shinigami?" Minato asked.

"I have been to many different places and in each of those places I am called a different name. But if you intended for summoning a being with authority over soul and the departed, then yes; you can call me Shinigami."

"Then I wish to propose a bargain with you, Shinigami-sama." The blonde haired hokage said. "In exchange for my soul; I wish for you to facilitate the sealing of Kyūbi no Yōko's chakra into my newborn son, so that the village would be prevented from further destruction and for my son to be able to learn wielding its chakra as a last resort to combat the enemy I can't finish earlier."

"In spite of the immortality of the soul, yours alone will not be enough to fulfill your end of the bargain." The black haired shinigami with a lightning bolt scar above his right eyebrow mused. "In return of sealing the Kyūbi no Yōko's chakra into your newborn son, Namikaze Naruto, and making its chakra available for his use to combat the enemy he may face in the future as he ages and matures you, Namikaze Minato will have yours and all of your descendants' immortal soul be the eternal servants of mine as soon as your time in the mortal realm has ended."

"You will then have the duty of reaping any departing soul from the Elemental Countries without meddling and interacting with the living mortal to save anyone. You will reside in the mortal realm as spirit and can only interact with spirits of the departed. Do you accept this term?" The shinigami asked, his green eyes glowing with ethereal power. A seal resembling a circle inside a triangle that was bisected in the center by a line erupted from beneath his feet.

"My descendants will only become a servant after they died?" The blue eyed father asked while eying Naruto worriedly.

"Yes. After they died and become a spirit, they will then become my reapers in this realm"

"…Then I accept this term, Shinigami-sama…" Minato intoned solemnly, eyes shining in determination.

* * *

_Child of prophecy. Suffering is in your future. This world's fate is on your tiny palms. Will you bring ultimate peace? Or will you be the herald of untold destruction across this land?_


End file.
